The Tootsuki Decree
by PrincessesneedRocketLaunchers
Summary: Otherwise known as "Several Things Yukihira Souma cannot do", because it will ultimately lead to something bad. Or Foodgasms.
1. Chapter 1

So this Idea has been drifting in my head after reading a GA fic (actually two, but one of them was based off the other), so I really wanted to try it. I hope you enjoy this one too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nutella, or Shokugeki no Souma

P.S. Story is also known as "Several Things Yukihira Souma and Co. Aren't Allowed To Do".

P.P.S. I edited it to make it make more sense.

Please review, favorite or follow or at least view, which you are doing now.

Thank you!

-Rocket-Hime

The Tootsuki Decree

As due to the tradition which Tootsuki Culinary Academy continues to this day, the Tootsuki Decree of the 92nd Generation will now be written. All decrees written in by the Elite Ten will be obeyed by the Elite Ten and Students. Should any of the decrees be broken, you are at risk to being expelled, unless certain conditions made by the Dean himself.

The following decrees will be obeyed at all times, as signed by the 92nd Generation.

1\. All students must wear a uniform properly, and be wearing the Tootsuki uniform (Special shout out: Yukihira Souma, stop wearing the Gakuran!)

2\. All students will leave premises after curfew, unless permission is granted by teacher (Don't stay in the kitchen and sleep!)

3\. Yukihira Souma isn't allowed to…

4\. Make Souma Sludge ™ (A mix of everything, he knows, otherwise known as Tongue Killer)

5\. Feed anyone, said Souma Sludge

6\. Try to sell Souma Sludge by convincing Eizan to sell it

7\. Do anything with Souma Sludge

8\. Run around school saying "Isshiki-sempai is in love with Eizan-sempai!"

* * *

"You know what Isami? Screw it, just type it out informally, we have a lot more to go. I don't even know why we're bothering to type this up formally." Yoshino said while shaking her head.

* * *

9\. Dig through Terunori-senpai's collection of crossdressing clothes

10\. Try on said clothes

11\. Break into Nakiri manor to get Erina, and all her bodyguards to taste his weird new "food"

12\. Replace Chappelle-sensei's lecture projection with "The Talk" video's

13\. Go to Erina's tastings and walk around saying "Too bland," and "Needs more salt."

14\. Hold a challenge to whoever can eat the most Souma Sludge

15\. Thencry when everyone gets sent to the hospital for food poisoning

16\. Try to drag people from other schools to try and see what would happen to the student's over here (No more Notegasms, medicgasms, and what are those even?)

17\. Try to give himself a cool nickname, like "Eternal Overlord", or "Foodgasm Master"

18\. Blackmail the newspaper club to print tons of gossip columns on what the Elite Ten does exactly, in the meeting room

19\. Try to get the dean to build an Amusement park on campus

20\. Then try to feed him Souma Sludge to convince him

21\. Seduce a random girl on campus with food

22\. Then tell them that you have a dungeon with the stuff

23\. Make a torture dungeon with Souma Sludge

24\. See how many fangirls and Harem women he has by saying he'll marry one of them

25\. Get Takumi riled up to try and force him into one of Terunori's dresses

26\. Claim to have planted several batches of food that spoil easily around the school

27\. Then laugh as everyone tries to find them

28\. Attempt to hack Yoshino's computer for photos

29\. Then kill the computer when her security sends a virus into it

30\. Make everyone (read: force) cosplay as gangsters then go around the school acting like a gang

31\. Run off when they all get into trouble

32\. See how fast the 3 Tsunderes Muskeeteers (Takumi, Erina, Ikumi) can go Tsundere

33\. Change everyone's phone number

34\. Sell blood, and belongings to Yoshino to sell online to fangirls

35\. Give Erina "the talk"

36\. Try to cook things with only a microwave

37\. Try to microwave eggs

38\. Try to use a microwave

39\. Skip around the hallways and act OOC

40\. Go to the Zoo and try to get some "Fresh" steaks

41\. Randomly put on his headband and act OOC, then revert back to normal when the headband comes off

42\. Use those creepy dolls that can eat as a taste tester

43\. Then dispose of it when it begins to stink (I scares people to see a doll like that)

44\. Hand Erina smut/Yaoi/Yuri manga instead of shoujo

45\. Watch her and Hisako freak out about it

46\. Ask Chappelle-sensei if he's ever got a woman before

47\. Go up to Shinomiya and say "Fun, four lettered words and subtle innuendos about his sexuality"

48\. Try to set Fumio-san up with Chappelle-sensei

49\. Send photos of Dojima in the bath to the entire student body

50\. Switch around Hayama's spices

51\. Come up with pranks for Erina with Alice

52\. Attempt to copy the dean's "Strip" technique

53\. Use Isshiki's roof transportation access to scare the Polaris people

54\. Pit Terunori-senpai, and Kinokuni-senpai together in a tight space and see who comes out

55\. Tell all of Takumi's fangirls that he likes him and that they are dating

56\. Destory all of Alice's equipment when testing it out without permission

57\. Attempt to make Isami go on a diet

58\. Then fail when the diet consist of Souma Sludge repeatedly

59\. Tell Azami that "Senpai" noticed him

* * *

"Is that it?" Isami asked stretching from the chair in front of the computer. "I thought it would be a lot worse after he got rid of Nakiri-san's innocence." He got up from the seat and continued to stretch. "Why do I have to type this all up again?"

"Because you were chosen as the scribe, and Tsukasa-senpai is gone so no one can have him do all the work." Yoshino replied

"I don't think it's complete yet though" Isami said looking at the screen in front of him. "And this is literally just for Yukihira. All of them are linked to him."

"We should just leave it, it doesn't turn official until the 3rd years graduate. We might need to add more to it." Yoshino and Isami both turned to leave the room.

Upon exiting, they were greeted by a strange sight. Erina sitting in the Polaris dorm with a spoon in her hand, and a jar of Nutella sitting on the table with Souma across from her.

"What is this.. brown spread?" she asked with a curious look on her face

"Nutella. Go nuts." He replied to her shoving the jar to her.

A suspicious look was on her face. "I've never tasted this "Nutella" that you speak of. This is a commoner's spread, it's not fit for my tongue." She did want to try it, but she would never tell him that.

"Just eat it." He grinned. "It's magical."

Erina's curiosity took over and she unceremoniously, opened the jar and dug out a good size chunk with a spoon. After inspecting the spread for a little bit, she put it into her mouth. The change was evident.

"It's..it's…" She was flushed, with the flavor she'd never tasted before.

"It's... What?" He asked grinning.

Inside Erina's mind: "It's Magical!" (floats in chocolate river)

Outside: "It's edible. It really doesn't taste that good." She still reached in for another scoop anyway.

Isami and Yoshino, after witnessing the event, turned right back around and went back to the computer.

60\. Give Erina Nutella, and tell her it's magical

* * *

Ahahaha… yeah.

Nutella is magical people. It's perfect and delicious and just so damn good.

As some of you guys may notice the last part is based off of "Food MENT" from Grimmjack69, but I changed the lines a bit and instead of cereal, it was Nutella. Please watch the video, to understand what I was going for.

A lot of this is stuff from the GA fic adapted to fit, and I wanted to put "gay" into some of this, but realized it would probably be offensive. I don't discriminate.I believe that as long as the other human being knows what you feel and feels the same way you can have any relationship you want.

I'll be working on another muti-chap in another section or this one depending on my mood. I go back to Isami's Observations soon.

-Rocket-Hime

P.S. If you want more just say so


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys apparently like this fic too. This series (SnS) is pretty dark which is why most stories are quite dark, but there's gotta be some humor right? Anyways…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma**

 **Please review, favorite or follow or at least view, which you are doing now.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Rocket-Hime**

Isami was working on constantly updating and adding on to the decrees of the 92nd generation. They were constantly going around causing trouble for him.

He sighed and continued to type.

 **The Tootsuki Decree**

 _ **As due to the tradition which Tootsuki Culinary Academy continues to this day, the Tootsuki Decree of the 92nd Generation will now be written. All decrees written in by the Elite Ten will be obeyed by the Elite Ten and Students. Should any of the decrees be broken, you are at risk to being expelled, unless certain conditions made by the Dean himself.**_

 _ **The following decrees will be obeyed at all times, as signed by the 92nd Generation.**_

61\. Post flyers around the school that say "Never trust a skinny chef."

62\. Create a game show in which contestants must guess what Souma put inside

63\. Put Souma Sludge inside one of said dishes (refer to decree #62)

* * *

 _I thought we settled that there was no Souma Sludge allowed._ Isami thought.

* * *

64\. Use the unlimited money granted to the Elite Ten to build a Food Amusement park

65\. Use the unlimited money granted to the Elite Ten to build weird, unnecessary statues of squid tentacles around the school

66\. Take down any posters of this decree around Tootsuki

67\. Let Yoshino put camera's inside of the baths

68\. Consistently let the Elite Ten fight over who has to sample Yukihira's new dishes

69\. Let Erina know what this number also represents

70\. Record the Dean's strip technique, and make a 10 hour loop of it

71\. Pay Yoshino to print and display all of the things on the Tootsuki Boy's fansite, around Tootsuki

72\. Go around saying "It's just a prank!" To everyone in the campus and leave them wondering what the prank was

73\. Have the a prank come half a week later by kidnapping Erina causing there to be a massive search and rescue throughout Tootsuki

74\. Kidnap Erina

75\. Bring Erina to a laundromat

76\. Bring Erian to an arcade

77\. Put Sakaki's "rice juice" into the Elite Ten's drinks

78\. Record all of the foodgasms and post them on porn sites

79\. Unleash fangirls on Takumi, telling them that he's thinking of marrying early

80\. Create a site just for Azami containing tons of "Senpai" photos

81\. Some how make money off of the website

82\. Put a stuffed doll in everyone's room that stares into your soul

83\. Put cameras in the dolls

84\. Link those dolls to Isshiki-senpai with a microphone

85\. Plant Senpai photos in Azami's room

86\. Hijack the schools speakers and broadcast "The Duck Song" on repeat

87\. Be the MC for a shokugeki

88\. Be allowed near microphones

89\. Ask Yoshino to rob from his dad's bank account

90\. Kidnap random children and enroll them as Foodgasm prodigies

91\. Make food puns the entire day

Example: "Can you _brie-_ lieve it?" Or "Well, would you look at the _thyme_!"

92\. Show a "Howtobasic" video in cooking class

93\. Spread rumors of how Isshiki-senpai does his underwear tricks

94\. Attempt to copy him

95\. Fail after getting tangled with the fundoshi string

96\. Hold a play/musical called "Flavor: Foodgasm Visions Come To Life"

97\. Establish a council to prank everyone

98\. Produce spin-offs like "Prank Wars, Nurse Wars, Clothes Wars, Office Wars, Music Wars"

99\. Create an army of fish heads

100\. Have them invade Polaris

101.

* * *

Isami couldn't think of something else to put on there anymore. At least for now. Seriously, what was the guy even thinking? Leaving the Nakiri heiress alone in an arcade of all places.

He sighed and walked out of the room, the Duck song was still stuck in his head from the day Souma hijacked the speaker system. Isami made his way to the Polaris dorm, where he was meeting up with Takumi for the meal they were invited over for.

When he walked in he was barraged with yelps and screams throughout the foyer. The scene before him looked hellish. Animals were running around the mansion chasing each other and the people inside. Amakusa Naho, a new first-year, was screaming her head off when a deer tackled her down.

"Aldini-senpai! Help me!" She screamed when she spotted me by the door. My path to her was obstructed by geese and wild game everywhere with some Polaris people running through being chased by game animals.

After running over to help the poor girl up, the speaker crackled to life. Someone was laughing into the mike.

"Hahahhahaa! Feel the wrath of the Fauna army! With this I claim the Polaris dorm as property of the Fauna/Yukihira army!" Souma continued to laugh into the speaker.

Isami mentally noted:

101\. Let Yoshino's animal run free

102\. Make an army out of them

 **OMAKE**

Figures it was him.

"Psssst… Isami-kun…." Isami jumped at the voice coming from above. Isshiki was up in the ceiling hiding a bit to avoid all the birds flying around. "Save me." Tears started streaming down in waterfalls, falling onto the animals. "They've invaded the ceiling. It's not safe."

Somewhere else there were screams.

"The girls were supposed to be taking a bath." Isshiki said.

Are you kidding me?

* * *

 **No I'm not dead… I just got really busy with school and I found 9gag…**

 **Anyway, if you guys want more of this again, it's going to be about another character, probably because I'm beginning to have a hard time coming up with more of these. That's kinda why there's so few. You can also tell me some other things to add, in your reviews. I have a handbell competition on Saturday… gahh so nervous. I'll try to update Isami's Observations soon so just wait for it.**

 **-Rocket-hime**


End file.
